


Shrek 3: Shrek the turd

by Motomoto3674891657



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Best Friends, Buddies, Canon Rewrite, Dreamworks, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Movie: Shrek the Third, Multi, Other, Rewrite, Romance, Slice of Life, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motomoto3674891657/pseuds/Motomoto3674891657
Summary: Prince charming mad that not only is his mother dead but his rightful kingdom was taken away from him.He despised shrek, and everyone else.However everyone hates him.Even the Outcast hated him.He couldn't think of a way to take back his rightful kingdom.And get revenge.Until one faithful day another outcast such as himself comes to team up with him to help him take back his kingdom and get his revenge.Meanwhile shrek is not only in line for the throne of far far away.But he learns that he is also going to be a father.And stresses as to how he is going to be a good father since his own Dad wasn't a good role model for him.
Relationships: Big Bad Wolf/Three Little Pigs, Donkey/Dragon (Shrek), Donkey/Puss in Boots (Shrek), Donkey/Shrek (Shrek), Fiona/Shrek (Shrek), Gingerbread Man/Shrek (Shrek), Grun/Kristalle (Shrek), Muffin Man/Gingerbread Man (Shrek), Muffin Man/Prince Charming (Shrek), Muffin Man/Shrek (Shrek), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Prince Charming (Shrek)/Arthur Pendragon, Prince Charming/Doris (Shrek), Prince Charming/Fiona (Shrek), Prince Charming/King Harold (Shrek), Puss in Boots/Kitty Softpaws, Puss in Boots/Shrek (Shrek), Queen Lillian/Fairy Godmother (Shrek)
Kudos: 1





	Shrek 3: Shrek the turd

Let's be real.Shrek the third sucked!However I'm going to be fixing it with this fanfic.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully y'all will enjoy this fanfic.
> 
> Also can y'all guess who Grun and Kristalle is?


End file.
